


Your Queen

by AgentMariaHill



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbians, Random - Freeform, Reader-Insert, confused sansa, first fic here, jealous cersei, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMariaHill/pseuds/AgentMariaHill
Summary: Cersei doesn't like seeing you so close to Sansa...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at a /reader fanfiction.  
> This will also be my first here.
> 
> Please do tell me if you'd like for a continuation.
> 
> \- Agent Maria Hill

Being assigned to care for the eldest Stark daughter, it wasn't unusual for you to be showing her the guardens.

It wasn't.  
So then why could you feel the icy stare from your Queen? 

"Is something the matter (Y/N)?" Sansa had turned to face you. Realizing you had paused while speaking, you rush your words out.  
"Nothing, excuse me. What was i saying?" Trying to shake it off, you run a hand through your (H/L) (H/C) hair as you start to walk beside her once more.

-  
Cersei P.O.V.

That girl. Sansa. Barely in the capital for a few days and already everyone seems to be fawning over her.  
'Little dove' 'Little Bird' it made her sick to her stomach, though she'd never show it.

But of course being engaged to the future king would explain most of the attention.  
Still, seeing you beside the Stark girl was extra irritating. 

-  
Reader P.O.V.

The next day as you made your way through the hallways towards Sansa's room for the usual routine, you were stopped by a guard.

He informed you the Queen wished for your presence. 

Changing directions as he escorted you all the way to the door to her chambers, you couldn't help but worry.

You'd been inside many times to help with random tasks, yet it still felt strange when you found her sitting at her table. Fully dressed and already sipping what you'd assume was wine from a golden cup.

Her sharp gaze moved onto you unamused by your sudden lack of etiquette.  
Bowing quickly, you knew it was too late.

"How long have you served us now?" That question not the harsh words you'd learned to expect. 

"Too many years to know, my Queen." Keeping your head bowed, you didn't look up from the floor.

"I remember what it is now.. (Y/N) , wasn't it?" The sound of a smile in her voice caught your attention, as well as the fact she knew your name.

"Yes, my Queen." Taking the chance, you gazed up towards her the best you could. 

She did indeed have a small smile, or well rather a smirk on her face. Placing her cup down, the Queen stood without warning and strode across the room to stand infront of you.

"Most refer to me as 'your grace' or 'your majesty'. Occasionally I may hear what you use but it's never meant." Her touch is chilled as she reaches a hand to grip your jaw and lift your head.

Her blue eyes ghost over your form before gazing into your (E/C) eyes. The smirk gone from her face as the corner of her lips twitch.

"But now I wonder just how long your words will be true." Releasing you from her grasp, she turns away. Just what is happening? 

"My Queen?" You try to question, unsure of how to proceed in the situation. 

"Leave me." She doesn't cast another glance your way.  
Not even as you do what she commanded and exit her chambers.


End file.
